fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Eisenwald Guild Members is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail Mage Lucy Heartfilia, and Mages of the Dark Guild Eisenwald. Prologue Team Natsu travels to Oshibana Station in an attempt to try and stop the Dark Guild, Eisenwald from completing their plan of killing everyone present at the station using the Magic of death known as Lullaby. After confronting them inside the station, Erigor escapes with Lullaby, and Erza Scarlet orders Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster to go after him while she and Lucy remain to take care of things. The two boys comply swiftly, though reluctantly, and are followed by Rayule and Kageyama, who is eager to get his revenge on Natsu and disappears with his Shadow Magic. With them gone, Erza and Lucy are left to deal with the rest of the Dark Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 2-5 Battle With the top members of Eisenwald gone, the rest of the guild begins talking about how cute Erza and Lucy are, and how it's a shame that they have to kill them. While Lucy laments to herself how troublesome being cute is, Erza declares to the Eisenwald Guild Mages that if they continue to insult Fairy Tail, she can't guarantee that they'll live to see tomorrow, and pulls a Magic sword out of nowhere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 5-6 As Lucy expresses surprise at this, the Eisenwald members state that they have a lot of Sword Mages too, and that they will strip the armor right off of her. Giving no reply to their taunts, Erza rushes at her opponents and defeats an entire group of them with one slash, and swiftly decimates another group of Eisenwald thugs with a similar slash of her sword. Seeing the catastrophe she is causing in close quarters, a few minor members attempt to attack her with a combined light beam attack, but before they can shoot it, Erza Requips her sword into a spear in midair and swiftly attacks them with it, defeating the whole group before they can release their Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 6 By the time Erza had reached the ground, she had already requipped once more into twin swords, much to the surprise of Lucy and the Eisenwald Guild, who had never seen someone Requip so fast. After defeating a few more of the Dark Guild's members, Erza exchanges the twin swords for a large ax, landing a fierce blow on the dumbfounded guild members crowded all around her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 6-9 As the Eisenwald Guild Members begin to wonder how she can change weapons so fast, Happy explains Erza's Magic, to almost instantly switch between weapons, as Requip. Lucy is amazed, but Happy says that Erza's greatness just starts there. Inspired by Erza's Magic, Lucy tries to help out by summoning Cancer. Cancer easily defeats a few Eisenwald members, with Erza complimenting Lucy on her impressive performance. Erza then notes that there are still a lot of opponents left and her armor begins coming off. Happy explains that while sword Mages can usually only requip their weapons as they fight, Erza can fight while requipping her armor to increase her abilities. He states that Erza's Magic is called "The Knight".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 9-11 Lucy and the Eisenwald Guild Members are dazzled at Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor, with Karacka realizing that she is Titania, Fairy Tail's strongest female Mage. Wasting no time, Erza uses Circle Sword to wipe out the last of the Eisenwald members. Enraged at his fellow Guild Members' defeat, Byard tries to attack Erza with Light Magic, but Erza defeats him without any effort. Seeing that he has no chance against the two powerful Fairy Tail Mages, Karacka flees, and Erza orders Lucy to go after him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 11-14 Aftermath With the main force of Eisenwald's Guild Members defeated, the only ones left to take care of are Karacka, Rayule, Kageyama, and Erigor. References Navigation Category:Fights